


Home

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [41]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bonfires, F/M, Gen, M/M, Song Lyrics, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's been on edge lately and is fighting. Newt, Keegan, Alison, and Cheung set out to fix that at a bonfire with a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was having a hard time and damnit I'm posting it. I regret nothing.
> 
> This was inspired after I saw Charlie Day (Newt) singing in his SNL monologue. 
> 
> Lyrics in the story are from "Home" by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros but it's the Glee version. I don't like Glee that much but this cover helps me calm down a lot so I listen to it often.
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim, Glee or the song "Home" by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

“Where’d you put the marshmallows?” Raleigh called from the kitchen, hoping his husband heard him from their daughter’s room.

“Same cupboard as I put the crackers and chocolate, Rally.” Chuck called back, emphasizing the incorrect pronunciation of the American’s name. Raleigh could feel the eye roll from his spot in the kitchen where he was trying to find the ingredients to s’mores.

“Yeah, great. Uh, which cupboard would that be?” Raleigh shouts in response.

Raleigh hears two loud huffs before his husband and daughter walk into the kitchen. Chuck pushes Raleigh back and reaches into the cupboard Raleigh was about to open, pulls out the treats and shoves them into a bag. The Australian turns on his heels, hands on his hips and gives Raleigh a smug grin.

“I told you where I put them when we got home from the store, Rah-leigh.” Chuck said, incorrectly pronouncing his husband’s name again.

“I was half asleep, Chuck.” Raleigh whined. Chuck sighed softly at his husband’s petulant face and gave him a kiss. A flash goes off and the two look down at their daughter.

“It was a good shot! I couldn’t pass it up!” Keegan said and shoved the camera screen in her parents’ direction.

“It’s the first time you’ve been normal with each other today.” Keegan mumbled quietly. Raleigh and Chuck sighing sadly, each putting a hand on one of her shoulders.

“You’re right, Keegs. It’s great.” Chuck smiled and Keegan grinned in response to the praise.

“It’s perfect.” Raleigh replied and Keegan’s grin grew wider.

“We’re going to be late! No more kissing or being grouchy!” Keegan declared, pointing her finger in her parents’ direction before marching out of the kitchen.

“She’s right. We should probably get going.” Raleigh said, picking up the bag that Chuck had put the s’mores ingredients in.

It was supposed to be a clear night, the first one in a week or more, and Newt had suggested they all watch the stars. Stargazing wasn’t something they had time to do during the War, everyone was too busy trying to survive. 

The Wei triplets had suggested a bonfire, the Kaidonovskys immediately seconding the Chinese Jaeger pilots’ idea. After much discussion, they’d decided to roast hot dogs and s’mores, watch the stars, and be together as a family.

Lately everyone had seemed to be on edge. The weather was conflicting with projects and the PPDC was under fire from some politicians who wanted projects done faster. Everybody had a short fuse lately, even the Kaidonovskys were fighting with each other, which was a rarity. The Russian Jaeger pilot team that held the record for the longest and strongest Neural Handshake did not fight very often. 

Newt had hoped that this would help everyone to take a deep breath and see this beautiful second chance they’d been given. 

The three Becket-Hansens arrived at the bonfire site, Keegan jumping out of the car as soon as it was in park.

“I told you we were late!” Keegan yelled as she ran off.

“Keegan! Don’t do that again! It’s dangerous!” Chuck called out as he jumped out after his daughter, following her as she ran towards where the Kaidonovskys were, fighting with each other.

“Chuck! I can’t carry everything by myself!” Raleigh shouted after his husband, huffing and yanking the bag out from the back seat of the car. He then walked towards the trunk and grabbed the blankets they’d brought.

Raleigh stumbled towards where the group was, fuming the whole time. He’d had a psychically exhausting past few days at work and Chuck knew that, yet he abandoned Raleigh to carry everything.

Before Raleigh could yell for Chuck to come help him or he was sleeping on the couch, blankets were being ripped from his grip.

“I was going to come back to help you. I just wanted to make sure our daughter was okay and not hurt.” Chuck snarled.

Raleigh scoffed and continued towards the bonfire. He dumped the blankets and treats on a pile of more blankets where others had dumped snacks and blankets. Chuck huffed and dropped his load on top of Raleigh’s, walking off towards his father who seemed to be in a heated discussion with Stacker.

Newt, Alison, and Keegan were running around trying to keep people from killing each other.

Raleigh sighed as he saw his husband tackle Hu to the ground. Cheung was pulling a crying Keegan up from the ground and yelling at his brothers.

Raleigh made his way over and grabbed Chuck just before he could punch Hu, only to have Jin get in his face yelling at Raleigh to leave his brother alone.

Newt, Cheung, Keegan, and Alison looked at the group who was close to killing each other. Thankfully no one had hurt anyone yet. 

“What do we do?” Keegan cried and Cheung held her tightly.

“Newt, do you know ‘Home’ by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeroes? Glee version, though. Can you play it on the guitar?” Cheung asked and the other three turned to look at him with curiosity.

“Yes, oddly specific song choice. I can do that.” Newt responded.

“What are you thinking, Cheung?” Alison asked as Cheung wiped the tears from Keegan’s face.

“Do you know it, Alison?” Cheung asked and Alison nodded.

“Good. Newt, grab your guitar.” Cheung said and Newt ran off to grab the guitar he’d brought with him.

“Sing as loud as you can.” Cheung told Alison and Keegan who nodded.

“Loud as you can, Newt. We’ll keep doing it until they quiet down. I’ll start with the whistling and then it’ll go Alison, Newt, Keegan, and lastly me.” Cheung instructed and the three nodded. Cheung waited for Newt to get his guitar in place, the scientist nodding towards Cheung when he was ready. Cheung began whistling as loud as he could. He didn’t care if they were perfect, just that they could be heard over the ruckus.

“Hey!” The four called out, causing a few to spare a glance towards the group. 

“Alabama, Arkansas. I do love my Ma and Pa, not the way that I do love you.” Alison started the song off.

“Well, holy moly me oh my. You’re the apple of my eye. Girl, I’ve never loved one like you.” Newt sang. 

“Man, oh man, you’re my best friend. I’ll scream it to the nothingness. There ain’t nothing that I need.” Keegan joined in from her perch in Cheung’s arms.

“Well, hot and heavy pumpkin pie. Chocolate candy my oh my. There ain’t nothing please me more than you.” Cheung sang. 

By now, the others had stopped yelling but hadn’t released their holds on each other. Almost telepathically, the four knew that they needed to up the ante. They began the chorus together, singing louder.

“Oh, home, let me come home. Home is wherever I’m with you. Oh, home, let me come home. Home is wherever I’m with you.” The four sang the chorus, smiling as the group began to release their holds on each other.

“La la la la. Take me home. Mama, Daddy, I’m coming home.” Alison sang the next part, Newt adding onto the line with ‘daddy.’

“I’ll follow you into the park. Through the jungle, through the dark. Girl, I’ve never loved one like you.” Newt sang as the group watched the four, attention focused solely on the four singing.

“Moats and boats and waterfalls. Alleyways and payphone calls. I’ve been everywhere with you.” Keegan sang.

“Hey! That’s true.” Cheung added to Keegan’s line with a smile.

“Laugh until we think we’ll die. Barefoot on a summer night. Never could be sweeter than with you.” Cheung sang while tapping his foot to the beat Newt had going on, Alison and Keegan clapping along.

“And in the streets we’re running free. Like it’s only you and me. Geez, you’re something to see.” Alison sang. The other three getting ready to sing the next part together.

“Oh, home, let me come home. Home is wherever I’m with you. Oh, home, let me come home. Home is whenever I’m with you.” The four sang loudly.

“Home, let me come home. Home is whenever I’m with you. Oh, home, let me come home. Home is when I’m alone with you.” The four continued.

“Alabama, Arkansas. I do love my Ma and Pa. Moats and boats and waterfalls. Home is when I’m alone with you!” The four finished, the others clapping once they’d finished.

It fell silent for a moment, everyone looking at each other. Everyone beginning to calm down. 

“We shouldn’t be fighting. We’re each other’s family; we’re each other’s _home_.” Cheung spoke up.

“I know everyone’s on edge but fighting with each other isn’t going to help. What will help is supporting each other.” Newt said.

“And loving each other! We have to love each other and be kind!” Keegan added with a nod of her head.

“We’re all struggling, if we talked it out instead of fighting, we might be able to help each other.” Alison contributed.

“Raleigh, Sasha, Aleksis, if you’re in need of extra arms for your project, look no further than me and my brothers. We can help, we will help.” Cheung said as he faced Raleigh and the Kaidonovskys.

“Tendo, Chuck, Mako, if the four of us can work together on the J-Tech project, we could probably get it done in time.” Alison said.

“Marshal, I’ll promise to tone down my personality and behave and I’m sure Herm--- Dr. Gottlieb would too, for the follow up interview with the science magazine. That way we don’t have another negative article on the K-Science division not knowing what they’re doing because a non-scientist spoke for us. Y’know, because we were fighting, which I apologize for.” Newt rambled on, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I promise not to jump out of cars.” Keegan said sheepishly.

“What? I’m six! There’s not a lot I can do to fix your grown up problems!” Keegan added when she saw her parents’ raised eyebrows.

“Okay, I know what I can do. I can provide moral support and enforce time outs if you start to get fight-y!” Keegan exclaimed and the group laughed.

The groups that were pointed out by Newt, Alison, and Cheung processed the offers and nodded, agreeing.

“You’re right. We’re better when we work together.” Chuck said sheepishly, embarrassed by his actions.

The group began apologizing to one another, hugs being exchanged, and the atmosphere was much better than before. 

The atmosphere was more homely.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> I apologize immensely for not posting in a while. Things are still chaotic here. I'm still sick/sick again, so I get to start taking another round of antibiotics tomorrow. I'm getting things ready for a wedding that I'm in in October, which let me tell you is not easy. 
> 
> Question for you guys. I already did a Halloween fic for this series, would you read another one for this? My mom told me I _needed_ to write one with Keegan having a Halloween party or trick or treating or something. "Jelaire, you HAVE to do a Halloween one! Do it! I don't care that you already did one! WRITE IT!" That's what my mom said to back up her suggestion. 
> 
> I do have some other fics I'm writing so stay tuned and hopefully I'll have them finished and posted soon! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all your support! I love you all! <3


End file.
